Search for Truth
by Dan O'Mega215
Summary: Sonic, Sally, and Elias beging wondering where Dan is from, so Dan decides to take them to his home in Megaopolis 1, but Dan has second thoughts of ever going back to the Freedom Fighters when he runs into an old flame from his childhood.


_The Search for Truth_

_**By: Dan Klosterman**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega and Archie do. But I do own Dan and Katrina._**

Sally and Elias were in his room discussing the plans for a mission/trip that would take them a few days to accomplish. While they were discussing the idea of going, Sonic came in to see what they were doing.

" So guys, what are ya planning to do ? Take a trip together ? "

" Very funny Sonic, but this is serious business were attending to. "

" We're in search for a place where Dan's kind live. "

" Did someone call for me ? "

" Dan! What are you doing here ? "

" Visiting as usual. "

Well we were going on a search that involves you. "

" What search ? "

" We're going to try to find out where your kind hang out on Mobius. Any ideas ? "

" I haven't been home for twelve years, but I still remember. "

" Can you point it out to us ? "

" Let's see... "

I put my finger on the map and tried to find my home.

" Here. "

My finger stopped at an island that was never seen by anyone, and no one cared to investigate it.

" Where's that ? " Elias asked.

" That... is Megaopolis 1. A city on an island where I came from. "

" Why haven't we ever seen it ? "

" It was supposed to stay hidden from your kind. It's been a secret before I was even born. "

" If it was hidden from us, then how did you find out about Mobotropolis ? " Sonic asked.

" Read about it for a long time. This place fascinated me. As soon as I was able to leave the city I headed here. "

" How did you find out about us ? "

" I read some more. I read the roster of Mobotropolis and learned it well. As soon as I found out about you Sally, I was hooked. Then when I found out about Sonic here, I made it a sworn oath to make sure I brought you two together the best way I could. "

" Well you accomplished that pretty easily. " Sally answered.

" So how do we get there ? "

" By plane or I could just teleport there any time I wanted. "

" So why haven't you ? "

" My dream was to find you guys and stay here for as long as I could possible. "

" Didn't you have anything to go back to ? Didn't you have anyone that you cared about at home ? "

" Unfortunately no. I never really had the time to get outside and see the sites. I was too busy reading about you. "

" Well we're all going there. That includes you! Now take us there. " Sally demanded.

" Please, no threats. I'll take you there. Gather around and hold on to me tight. "

The three of them grabbed on and I covered us all in my cloak. When I opened it, we were at my home town.

" So this is where you live ? "

" This is actually only the city. My house is in the country. "

" Well then guide us there. "

I took the three of them on a little show around of the city. All three of them were amazed at my civilizations advancements in technology. They were also surprised that there was even a Castle where the King and his Daughter lived. I announced our presence to the King and he was quite delighted that I brought Royalty with me. After we were acquainted, I headed home with the three and in a few hours, we were at the front door.

My house wasn't as I remembered it twelve years ago. Most of it was torn down and destroyed. I went in, totally shocked. I couldn't believe how my home was a mess.

" Mom ? Dad ? "

No answer.

" What's wrong Dan ? "

" My house is destroyed and my parents appear to be missing. "

" Where could they be ? "

" I... I don't know ? Hello ! "

" Who's there ! "

A shadowy figure stood in the hall way.

" Who are you ? "

" Who are you ? "

" My name's Dan. I live here, or use to anyway. This behind me, is Sonic, Sally, and Elias. "

" Dan ? Where have I heard... ? "

" Who are you ? "

" My God. I've been looking for you ever since you left. I wanted to go with you when you left home. "

" I say again, who are you ? "

" It's me... "

The girl stepped into the light.

" Katrina. "

" I... remember you... You're... Princess ! "

" That's me. "

" What are you doing here ? "

" I was looking for a book on where you went, but now that you're here... "

" How long has it been since I saw you ? "

" Twelve or thirteen years Dan. That's a long time to wait for you. "

" Tell me about it. "

" Looks like Dan does care about someone here. "

" Sonic! Shut up! "

" Hey, who's the girl ? "

" Oh this... is Sally. She's a Princess from where we came from."

Katrina looked just like I remembered her. An Echidna with dark blue fur, red eyes that were like fire, and deep black hair with red highlights. She wore a lovely light-blue gown that showed off her amazing figure.

" So you've been with them all this time ? "

" Yes I have. "

" Are you... "

" Am I what ? "

" With someone ? "

" No. At least not yet. "

" Can you come over here for just a minute so I can talk to you. "

I told the three of them to stay put while I came up to her.

" So, how are things here ? " I asked.

Katrina reached up and gave me a kiss.

" Fine. Now that you're here. "

" Wahoo! Dan's in love! " Sonic exclaimed.

" I told you to shut up didn't I ! "

Sally gave Sonic a low blow and nearly knocked the wind out of him.

" Thanks Sally. "

" No problem. "

I turned my attention back to Katrina.

" I missed you so much. "

" I missed you too Kat. "

" So are you here to stay ? "

" Not sure about that yet. "

" Well I hope you decide to. " she said hugging me close.

Sonic was laughing at this point.

" Could you excuse me for just a moment Kat ? "

" Sure. "

I turned to Sonic.

" Uh oh! "

I grabbed him by the neck and raised him up.

" For the last time, SHUT UP! "

I let him go so he could get some air.

" Geez, I'm sorry. "

" Better be. "

Then Katrina came up behind me.

" I guess you're wondering what happened to your home. "

" It did cross my mind. "

" Robotnik's forces came and almost destroyed everything. We were able to fight back and defeat him. He never returned after that. But before he left, many died. "

" Please... don't say it... "

" I'm sorry. But your parents didn't make it. Robotnik found out that they were your parents and he had them killed immediately. "

My heart sank as tears started to form.

" Are you okay ? "

I wiped the tears away from my eyes.

" Yeah... I'm fine. It's just good to know that he's dead. "

" You mean Robotnik's... "

" Toast. We killed him awhile back. " Sonic informed her.

" I'm glad to hear that. Come on, let's get back to my place. "

The five of us headed for the castle and Katrina showed us around. We saw many sites around the castle. All the rooms, outside, the basement, everything. Last we made it to her room.

" Well this is where I sleep. This room to me is a miniature home inside a home. "

I walked over to a desk.

" I see you're still an artist. "

" Yeah. I do a lot of drawings on weddings and landscapes. "

Then Sonic saw one of the drawings and held it up.

" Hey Katrina ? "

" What ? "

" When did you make this one ? " he said holding up a wedding picture.

It was a picture of me and Katrina.

" HEY! "

Sonic started laughing and kept the picture out of her reach.

" Katrina, I didn't know you cared about me THAT much. "

Katrina finally swiped the picture from Sonic and put back in her hiding spot.

" Well it's just... you were the first... "

" First what ? "

" Guy I ever saw in my life, besides my Dad. "

" And what was going through your mind at that point. "

" That... I had a crush on you. "

I kinda smiled at that and so did Sonic.

" Wait 'til everyone knows back home that another Princess had a crush on you! " he joked.

" I don't mind. I was actually thinking if I ever came back here I'd stay. "

All three of them went into shock.

" WHAT ! "

" I'm thinking of staying here guys. Maybe settle down and have a normal life... with Kat. "

" You're not serious are you ? "

" Way serious. "

" But... "

" No buts Sally. I'm thinking of staying for sure. "

Katrina had to smile at that saying.

" So you are actually staying ? "

" I guess. I've fought enough to last me a lifetime. Time to do something I've never really tried before. "

" But Dan, what about the rest of us ! If you leave... "

" I'm not really leaving guys, and I've accomplished what I wanted. That was to get you guys together. Now that it's done, it's my turn. "

" You mean you're going to stay here ? "

" Yeah Sally. I've done everything I can for you two. Now I need to rest with someone that I care about. "

I looked at the drawing again.

" I think that it's time that this picture became reality soon. "

" Don't leave us! "

" Sorry. You guys are on your own. Now if you'll excuse us, we'd like to be left alone for awhile. Go and see the sites around the city some more. Leave us be. "

Sally dragged the two men out of the room and closed the door.

" I'm so glad that you're staying with me. " she said lying her head on my chest.

" I'm glad I am too Kat. "

" Do you think I could release something that I've kept in for twelve years ? "

" By all means. "

" Hmmmm... It's a good thing noone's here. "

" ... Huh ? "

" Sal, Dan's leaving us! Doesn't that bother you ? "

" Not at all. "

" Why ? "

" Sonic, don't be selfish! Dan has given us everything he could in life and now it's time we paid him back for all the help he's given us over those twelve years that he spent with us that he could have been using for a very good cause here. "

" Like what ? "

" A life. A Wife, kids, family... He gave that up for twelve years so he could help us with our problems. "

" Sonic, I agree with my Sister. It's time to let Dan go and let him live his own life here, where he belongs. "

" I guess you're right Sal. Do you think him and Katrina will have a good life together ? "

" I know so Sonic. If he helped us with our relationship, he'll do fine on his own. "

" I wonder what they're doing right now ? "

" The way Katrina's eyes looked like when I saw her and Dan together, you don't want to know. "

In her room, Katrina and I were under the covers.

" So when are your friends heading back ? "

" Actually they can't leave until I let them. "

" When would that be ? I mean, no offense, but I'd like to have you to myself for awhile. "

" Sure you would. "

" What happened to you all those years ? "

" I was... busy. I was helping Sonic and Sally. "

" With what ? What would take you twelve years to work on ! "

" Their relationship. Now I have time to work on my own with you now that I'm back home. "

" That sounds wonderful. "

" Yeah it sure does. "

" What are you thinking ? "

I turned to her and ran my fingers through her matted hair and admired her beautiful face.

" How long you waited for me. "

" A long time. I swear if you hadn't have left when you did, we would have been at this point earlier. "

" Yeah, I know. "

" Why didn't you let me come ? "

" I had my reasons. I wanted to explore Mobius by myself. Plus I didn't want to endanger you if I got into trouble. Another reason, if Robotnik found out about you and I, he would have used you as a weakness to get to me. "

" You didn't want to see that happen did you ? You loved me too much. "

" Yes I did. "

" Hmmm hmm... Was it good for you ? "

" ( Laugh ) Yes. "

" Good, cause you'll get used to it after awhile. "

Back outside the city, Sonic, Sally, and Elias were getting worried.

" We should get back. "

" Yeah, we need to get home soon. "

The three walked back to the palace and found their way back to Katrina's room.

" Hey Dan we... WHOA! "

" Oh nice guys, just barge in. "

" Sorry. We need to get back home soon. "

" Fine. "

" Good work Dan. " Sonic complimented.

" For what ? "

He pointed at Katrina and started laughing.

" Hey, at least I don't barge in when you and Sally are in bed. "

" WHAT ! "

The four of us looked at Elias.

" You mean you didn't know ? "

" Sally, is this TRUE ! "

" Well... Yes Elias. Sonic and I have had relations. "

" And you never told Dad ? "

" ARE YOU CRAZY ! Dad would blow his top if he found out! "

" I see your point. "

I turned to Katrina.

" You want to come with us Kat ? "

" Where ? "

" I got to bring them to their home... where I've been for the last twelve years. "

" YEAH! "

Katrina got out of bed, got dressed and joined the rest of us as I brought Sonic, Sally, and Elias back to Castle Acorn.

" Well guys, welcome back to Castle Acorn. "

" Thanks for showing us your home Dan. It was very interesting, but... are you staying with us or going back ? "

" I'll be going back Sally. I have some things to attend to. "

" Well, thank you for everything you've given us Dan. " she replied extending her hand.

I took hers in mine and had a firm shake.

" You're welcome... Princess Sally. "

" Ready to go back Dan ? "

" Yeah Kat. "

" Wait! Will we ever get to see or visit you again ? "

" Remember, I showed you the location, all you have to do is travel there any time you want. Plus I might be back for a certain special vacation. " I replied looking at Kat who had her head buried in my chest.

" We look forward to it. "

" Goodbye. "

I raised my cloak and Katrina and I disappeared.

When we returned home, I picked up something on the way.

" Kat, I got this for you. "

" What is it ? "

" Open it. "

Katrina opened the small box to reveal an exquisite diamond ring.

" Will you marry me ? "

Katrina put the ring on, looked up at me, and gave me a very passionate kiss.

" Yes. Yes I will Dan. "

" God I'm glad to be home. "

" I'm glad you're home to stay Dan. I love you. "

" And I love you as well Katrina. "

**_The End_**

**_Reviews are most definently welcomed._**


End file.
